BlackMetalGreymon
Cameron is Rocky's brother and a member of The Digi Team. He was once a hero like Anakin Skywalker. Cameron was also in love with Melody the Floramon. But when she died, Cameron fell to the dark side like Anakin did. Main Allies: BlackGarurumon, Euron Greyjoy, Sebastian Shaw, Unalaq Worst Enemies: Blue LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour He was first mentioned by Slade and Anti Cosmo who were defending their territory from him and also from Myers of the Sinisters of Evil unit. BlackMetalGreymon used his power to destroy some parts of Slade's base though Slade got the upper hand and nearly destroyed him until Anti Cosmo got Saul's message and told Slade to find him. He made his onscreen appearance as part of BlackGarurumon's song about "It Will All be Mine" He is sent by BlackGarurumon to take a mission though Riker and Word see it moving in and decide to inform the nearest group. This Group being The Alpha Team and chases them down. His armor is immune to magic as Salem found out, though Xigbar used his powers to get the upper hand on it with Blue then attacking him. It wasn't hurt too badly as a result but then Myers showed up and did something to him. Though it wakes up in Garret Furgerson Jr.'s clutches who tortures the Digimon for making him cut his hair. It seems the Garret Furgerson Party has plans for him and that are going to use his power or data for their own ends first by decryprterizing him. Shaw and Unalaq prevent this with an assault on the S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad when they arrive. BlackGarurumon tortures him for his failure and annoyed that he isn't doing anything grand and tells to just do something to Blue. He goes with Mandrake and Mor'du on the air operations as they could use him. He and Blue have another confrontation though one on one which Blue comes on top of. He comes back from killing another Digi-Destined alongside Baron Zemo and is taken by surprised by Jaeris who states that Evanora and Theodora will deal with him. MetalBlackGreymon: When Lady Tremaine, Ultraman, Cronus and Evil Buzz come back with info, Greymon believes it will help in finding out Jaeris's Weakness. He and Unalaq also find out when checking on Cadence that the Sinisters of Evil were there. BlackMetalGreymon and Predaking are given a order to kill the heroes though Discord and co intervene. Him not giving up decides to kill them and Picard's phasers don't work so Stardash and Manhattan save them and he tells Anarky of what he saw. He and Anarky lead Blue to BlackGarurumon who attacks the former and BlackGarurumon tells him the truth. The Children of BlackGarurumon members led by Cronus make an ambush on the heroes such like Anarky knew would happen. Sunset leaves with Unalaq and BlackMetalGreymon to guard an area. He and Sunset guard the camp on BlackGarurumon when Cadence, Gohan, Isabella, Katara and the others enter. Blue shows up too and kills him Powers *'Giga Blaster' *'Mega Claw' *'Metal Slash' *'Flame of Fury' *'Booster Claw' Allies and enemies Allies: Melody, BlackGarurumon, The Mother F***er, the Children of BlackGarurumon, the Sith Stalker, MB, Charles Logan Enemies: Blue, Rocky(his brother), the Digi Team, Kratos, Tai, the B Team, the Alpha Team, Slade's ensemble, the Multi-Universal Resistance, Sinisters of Evil Gallery Cml10.jpg MetalGreymon Virus.png MetalGreymon (Virus).jpg Blackmetalgreymon56789.jpg Category:The Children of Dark Wolf Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Villains Category:Sibling Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Elementals Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Villains Category:Armored Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Fourth in Command Category:Rivals Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Shape Shifters Category:Team villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Cyborgs Category:Flyers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Sidekicks Category:Father of Hero Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Hatemongers Category:Liars Category:Enforcer Category:Control Freaks Category:Extremists Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Child Murderer Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Cameron and Melody Category:Giants Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Blue's Rivals Category:Murderers Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Seventh in Command Category:Tai's Archenemies Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Monsters Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Villains Category:The Omega League's Villains Category:The Hunter Force's Villains Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Brotherhood of Vader